1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supplemental device that may be employed in connection with antennas, such as C-B antennas, television antennas, radio telephone antennas including cellular radio telephone, and the like for improving the operation with respect to transmission and, in particular, with respect to the noise level during operation, and particularly to such a device which is not susceptible to the environment with respect to rust, corrosion and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radios of the type involved employ what is is known as a "squelch" control which reduces the sensitivity level below the noise level and therefore renders the radio quiet, i.e. without interference noise, etc. Upon receipt of a signal, above a threshold set by the circuit involved, the gain is increased. While the circuit is adjustable, to determine the desired threshold level, maximum sensitivity can be achieved only with accompanying noise and, depending upon the location, such noise level can be relatively high. However, many users will set a threshold level at the relatively low point to utilize maximum sensitivity with the result that the nose level is very high, while such a setting, at the same time, may not result in a complete quieting or squelch operation.
The invention is directed to a device for effectively reducing such noise level without material reduction, if any, in the sensitivity of the receiver.
The basic geometric structure of the supplemental antenna device is disclosed in my U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,238,801, issued Dec. 9, 1980, which is fully incorporated herein by this reference.